


Osamu is a good cook

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: “Onigiri? Really?”“I mean- I am the owner of a shop that sells onigiri. Did you think you won’t get some for free, Keiji-kun?”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	Osamu is a good cook

Without his glasses, Akaashi couldn’t see much when he opened his eyes, being met with the white, plain surface of the pillow that he laid his head on. He groaned and rolled around, only to squint and bury his face in the immaculate sheets to hide from the blinding sunlight. Disoriented as he was, Akaashi didn’t even bother to remember that he was not in his bedroom, and the bed that he lay sprawled out on certainly wasn’t his.

“Woke up yet, sleeping beauty?” Swiftly, Akaashi’s head popped up from under the covers and the sound of the new voice, only to face Miya Osamu’s grin. He was not sure if he smiled just because of his good mood or because of Akaashi’s very messed up appearance. Keiji was well aware of his very messy hair and tired face, eyes still puffy from the lack of sleep. He brushed off the thought before he let it occupy his mind for too long.

With a soft sigh, the former setter plopped back down on the soft mattress, one arm on his eyes to shun away the annoying light. Keiji needed only a few seconds to recall the previous night’s events and he understood why was he laying almost naked - he checked and he had his underwear on, mind you- under the white covers and why was Miya Osamu, in all his shirtless glory approaching him with what it seemed to be a breakfast tray.

They had sex.

And god, what kind of sex it was. Passionate and heated, Akaashi enjoyed every bit of it, and he was sure as hell that he reciprocated every single bite and moan that Osamu got out of him. They weren’t drunk while they fucked, but Akaashi was too exhausted to remember the images from the night before clearly, tiredness dimming the memories in a fuzzy veil. But he still remembered the way Osamu’s body slid against his, how long, calloused fingers gripped his hips in a firm yet gentle grip. He could still feel the bruising kisses pressed against his lips and the burning but delicious pleasure that Osamu offered him with each deep and fluid thrust.

And it all started with Osamu’s innocent proposal to have a drinking night to celebrate another victory of their favorite volleyball team - the Black Jackals.

You might ask why and how did Akaashi Keiji and Miya Osamu meet and befriend each other in the first place, given the fact that they worked in different areas and lived in different cities. It was fate that brought them together, or rather, an annoying twin brother - Osamu’s words - and a loud ex-upperclassman that happened to play on the same team mentioned before. Akaashi found himself often coming to visit his former teammate and get acquainted with Bokuto’s new friends. And Osamu, the owner of a rather successful onigiri shop, was often seen somewhere around his brother. Since Atsumu’s team was pretty famous, promoting his business where the blond played meant more clients and good sales. Not to mention that no matter how much they annoyed each other, the twins were close nevertheless, so Osamu had to keep an eye on his idiot of a brother all the time.

At first, Keiji and Osamu didn’t have much to talk about. Whenever they met, mostly when Bokuto and Atsumu decided to go out for some drinks, the two brunets often shared comments and low-key - high-key, to be fair - dissed the blond and the silver-haired male for their antics. Discovering similar interests and likes in several things, the two developed a friendship easily, it slowly evolving till they couldn’t deny the attraction they felt for each other. As time passed, the pair started to get along even better, and it wasn’t long before Akaashi would throw brazen remarks at Osamu and the other to reciprocate them, their bickering closer and closer to shameless flirting.

During another rowdy drinking night to celebrate a successful match with the team and their friends, it was a surprisingly sober Osamu who gathered enough courage and cornered a slightly tipsy Keiji in a secluded niche of the night club. Miya was determined and Akaashi clever, both of them knowing how things would end up. It led to them sharing sweet and rough kisses, hidden by the shadows of the dimly illuminated club. And before they knew, Akaashi was inside Miya’s apartment, clothes thrown on the floor and hurrying fingertips exploring naked skin.

Would it be too selfish of him to ask for another round?

Nevertheless, the young editor finally decided to sit up, the soft duvet sliding down his abdomen to expose his littered with bitemarks chest. And his sight might be bad, but he still noticed the way Osamu’s eyes flew to Akaashi’s upper chest. He didn’t need much time to figure out just why was Osamu looking in that direction.

“My eyes are higher, ‘Samu-kun.” Akaashi chirped with a grin, purposefully straightening his posture to make the marks on his pale skin stand out. The other male blinked before looking back at Keiji, his smirk not even a bit embarrassed or awkward.

“Sorry, I was admiring my work from last night. I did well.”

Akaashi had to purse his lips in a thin line and look away with an eye-roll and a sigh before Osamu could notice the blush that slowly crept up his cheeks. Moments later, he saw Miya sitting on the edge of the mattress, the tray still in his hands. Placing it down carefully, the brunet looked at Akaashi again, his smirk softening in a friendlier smile. “Breakfast for a lovely beauty.”

If he was trying to hide the redness of his face before, Keiji didn’t even bother this time. He chuckled and offered Osamu a gentle smile, slowly moving his body till he knelt beside the other, facing the breakfast offered. Seeing the dishes prepared, Akaashi laughed again before he looked up, one eyebrow raised incredulously.

“Onigiri? Really?”

Osamu shrugged and grinned wider. “I mean- I am the owner of a shop that sells onigiri. Did you think you won’t get some for free, Keiji-kun?”

The editor didn’t comment and instead took his time to take a riceball from the tray and bite from it, green eyes still focused on the male next to him. He smirked and chewed on the rice carefully before he spoke, words falling from his lips with a casual tone.

“Sounds like something one would do for their partner.”

Osamu only laughed in response and looked down at his hands for a moment, letting Akaashi munch on his food. He then faced Keiji again, head tilted and eyes full of warmth. The words that he said next almost stole the air out of the owl’s lungs.

“And what if I tell you that I want you to be my partner?”

Akaashi’s chest felt warm and his lips threatened to stretch into the widest smile possible. But he only hummed and took another bite of his onigiri. Only the gleam in his eyes gave away the happiness that he felt.

“I’d say that you have to ask me properly first, Miya.” Keiji himself was surprised to hear his voice coming out so smoothly, but he almost laughed at the surprise on Osamu’s face. Though, the other didn’t take much time to respond. Carefully, Osamu’s shoulder bumped Keiji’s when he moved closer to the eating man, and their eyes met.

“Would you be so generous and do me the honor of being the man I’d wake up next to in the future, Akaashi Keiji? I can not promise you an eternity yet, but I can assure you that I want you here and now, and all for myself. And not only your body but your smile too. Your laugh, your sadness, your happiness and pain, I want it a-” Akaashi didn’t allow him to speak more, one palm covering Osamu’s grin. He walked on it, he had to admit it.

“Must you recite a whole declaration of love now?” Akaashi complained, lips finding Osamu’s warm mouth in a chaste kiss.

“You asked for it.” the satisfaction in Miya’s voice almost irritated Akaashi, but he was quickly distracted from his thoughts by another peck, this time followed by a pair of arms around the editor’s waist. “So is that a yes?”

Akaashi thought of staying silent or messing around with the other man. But Osamu was nice, and he cooked, not to mention his rather attractive physique and killer kisses. They were friends, friends who liked each other quite a lot and obviously couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Keiji wasn’t sure how a romantic relationship would work, but he wanted to try nevertheless. Before he could change his mind and give the male a bit of a hard time, the brunet smiled and shrugged while leaning closer to Miya’s form.

“You’re a good cook and a real gentleman. I like that in men.”

With a short laugh, Osamu ruffled Akaashi’s hair. “Thank god I can cook then. Being a natural gentleman wouldn’t be enough for me to conquer a beauty like you, hm? Not to mention my amazing personality that you grew to love. Or how about the way I touch yo-” He was about to press a kiss on Keiji’s cheek and keep talking, but his lips were blocked again by warm fingers.

“Don’t get too smug, boyfriend dear. I can easily demote you back to your initial position.” the threat lacked the hostility and before Keiji could protest, Osamu stole a swift kiss from him, defying the other completely. Akaashi deadpanned and sighed, shoving the man into the pillows. “Let me eat first, you ass.”

And Osamu did, taking his time to peek at Akaashi and his naked back, choosing to stay silent instead of pestering him. Akaashi would comment occasionally on the taste of the food, sparing short glances and soft smiles to his newly acquired boyfriend from time to time. Miya, on the other hand, would try to hide the pinkness of his cheeks by shoving his face in the white pillows. He’d draw random, invisible patterns on his his lover’s skin and smile at Akaashi’s compliments.

Not long after that, Akaashi lay against Osamu’s chest, the latter’s arms wrapped around his waist in a comfortable grip. Boyfriend privileges are wonderful, Akaashi thought to himself while leaning closer to Osamu to press a chaste kiss on his neck. He laughed at one of Osamu’s comments about his brother, hands bringing the still steaming mug of tea to his lips to sip from it. Focused on what Miya was saying, Keiji didn’t pay attention to the hotness of the liquid. As soon as his tongue met the hot tea, Akaashi winced and pulled the mug away quickly.

“Hm? You alright, Keiji?” his boyfriend asked, peering with lazy curiosity over Akaashi’s shoulder. The editor nodded and sighed, putting the beverage on the nightstand and slouching into Osamu’s chest with a pout.

“Burnt my tongue. Now it’s going to hurt.”

The man behind Akaashi laughed quietly at the words and leisurely turned Keiji around. Their faces met and he grinned, face getting closer to the other’s. “That’s indeed a pity. But someone told me that a kiss can heal the burn.”

The smile on Akaashi’s face was almost annoyed, if not for the softness of Osamu’s lips against his that softened Keiji’s exasperation. Being a curious man himself, he let the male test his theory on Akaashi, gladly opening his mouth so that Miya could taste his wounded flesh.

Akaashi was also pretty sure that the kisses left on his neck and collarbone shortly after weren’t going to help his burned tongue. But he certainly didn’t complain either.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Miya hoe I'm not sorry 🤧
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
